Gavin Darklighter
Gavin Darklighter war ein Pilot der Renegaten-Staffel, der auf Tatooine aufgewachsen war. Er war der Sohn von Jula und Silya Darklighter sowie der Bruder von Rasca und Anya und Cousin von Biggs Darklighter. Während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges war er der Führer der Renegaten-Staffel und flog mit dieser in zahlreichen Schlachten. Er war mit Sera Faleur verheiratet, mit welcher er fünf Kinder hatte, wobei zwei adoptiert waren. Nach dem Krieg stieg Gavin in den Führungsstab der Flotte auf, bekleidete im Zuge des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs den Rang eines Admirals und stieg ab der Schlacht von Balmorra zum Kommandeur der Vierten Flotte auf. Biografie Kindheit Gavin Darklighter wurde im Jahr 10 VSY als Sohn von Jula und Silya Darklighter auf Tatooine geboren und wuchs mit seinen zwei Schwestern Rasca und Anya in einer der vielen Feuchtfarmen des Wüstenplaneten auf. Als sein Cousin Biggs noch lebte, lief er ihm häufig hinterher, wenn er Luke Skywalker auf der Lars Feuchtfarm besuchte. Ähnlich wie der berühmte Pilot lernte Gavin früh den Gebrauch eines T-16 Lufthüpfers und wurde, genau wie sein Cousin Biggs, im Fliegen geschult. Kurz nach seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag entschloss er sich, Tatooine zu verlassen.Angriff auf Coruscant Frühe Einsätze Eintritt in die Renegaten-Staffel miniatur|rechts|Pilot der [[Renegaten-Staffel]] Zwei Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor sollte eine neue Renegaten-Staffel zusammengestellt werden und Gavin bewarb sich als Pilot und wollte unbedingt in die Staffel aufgenommen werden, obwohl er gerade einmal sechzehn Jahre alt war. Sein Alter bereitete zwar einige Probleme, doch seine Ergebnisse waren gut, weshalb Wedge Antilles ihn trotz einiger Bedenken von General Salm in die Staffel aufnehmen wollte, was vor allem daran lag, dass Biggs in der Schlacht von Yavin mit ihm geflogen war. Gegen Ende des harten Trainings auf dem Planeten flog die gesamte Staffel im Flugsimulator die ''Erlösungs''-Übung. Die Piloten der Renegaten-Staffel gaben diesem Test auch den Namen „Requiem-Szenario“. Dabei setzte der Sternzerstörer Kriegslist nur vier TIE-Jäger und ein halbes Dutzend TIE-Bomber ein, aber in einer Formation, die es praktisch unmöglich machte, die Korolev, eine corellianische Korvette, zu retten. Obwohl es praktisch unmöglich war, gewann Corran dieses Szenario, mit neun Abschüssen. Er bestand den Test gegen den Thyferraner Bror Jace und schlug ihn. Anschließend ging er mit den anderen Piloten in die Auszeit, um sich den anderen Piloten vorzustellen und sie näher kennen zu lernen. Kurze Zeit später sah er sich in einem Besprechungsraum einberufen, bei dem ihm erklärt wurde, dass er in die Renegaten-Staffel aufgenommen wurde. Bei dem Gespräch erfuhr er, dass Tycho Celchu sein neuer Vorgesetzter und dem Shistavanen Riv Shiel zugeteilt wurde. Die erste Übungsmission fand auf dem Planeten Folor im dortigen Graben Schweinetrog statt. Dabei bekamen jedoch alle Piloten einen Vorteil gegenüber Corran Horn eingeräumt, dessen Astromechdroiden Pfeifer von Wedge Antilles manipuliert wurde. Dieser verschickte bei Corrans erstem Anflug die Daten und Standorte der Ziele an den Rest der Staffel, sodass die restliche Staffel diese Standorte bereits kannte. Als am Ende herauskam, dass Corran trotz gutem Gefühl letzter wurde und gebeichtet bekam, was in Wirklichkeit passiert ist, beschwerte er sich deutlich bei Wedge. Dieser versuchte ihm lediglich die Augen zu öffnen, dass der Erfolg der Staffel vor dem Erfolg des einzelnen stand, was selbstverständlich auch für Gavin zählte. Erste Kampfhandlungen Anschließend sah sich die Renegaten-Staffel einem Kräftemessen mit einer Y-Flügler-Staffel von Horton Salm gegenüber, bei dem die Renegaten-Staffel ihren Gegenübern deutlich die Grenzen aufzeigten und dabei ein Acht-zu-Eins Abschussverhältnis hatten. Die nächste Mission sollte ursprünglich eine Astronavigationsübung sein – eine Einstudierung eines Flugs, bei dem die Spuren verwischt werden, indem der Flug in drei kleine Sprungpunkte aufgeteilt wurde, um dem Galaktischen Imperium nicht den Standort des Basis zu geben - entwickelte sich aber zu einem Gefecht. Die Renegaten-Staffel wurde urplötzlich im Chorax-System aus dem Hyperraum gezogen, da sich dort der Abfangkreuzer Viper befand, der die Schmuggleryacht Mirax Terriks, die Pulsarrochen, verfolgte. Gavin und die anderen griffen die imperialen Streitkräfte sofort an. Die Renegaten konnten den Schild des Abfangkreuzers herunterschießen, der daraufhin aus dem Gefecht flüchten wollte. Aus Sicht von Corran war dies unglücklich, da sein deaktivierter T-65 X-Flügler auf dem direkten Sprungkurs der Imperialen lag. Nur durch Tychos schnelle Reaktion, bei dem er seine Zielsensoren mit Corrans X-Flügler verband, konnte Horn zwei der Abfangjäger mit seinem Lenkraketenwerfer abschießen, währenddessen die Viper sich schon hinter der Lichtmauer befand. Andernfalls hätte die Staffel schon zu ihrer Anfangszeit ein bewährtes Mitglied verloren. Lujayne Forge gab ihm zu dieser Zeit Unterricht in Sachen Astronavigation. Als wenig später ein weiterer Konflikt bei Hensara III ausbrach, wurde die Renegaten-Staffel dorthin beordert. Es gelang ihnen die Black Curs und deren Anführer Dirk Harkness aus einer Notlage zu retten, als die Söldnergruppe mit der Schlacht von Yavin auf Hensara III hatte notlanden müssen. Die Pulsarrochen und die ''CR90''-Korvette Eridain begleiteten die Staffel. Der imperiale ''Strike''-Kreuzer Verwüstung setzte sechsunddreißig TIEs aus, wovon dreißig direkt auf die Renegaten-Staffel zusteuerten. Obwohl sie zahlenmäßig so unterlegen waren, schafften sie fast schon ein kleines Wunder, da die Renegaten-Staffel ohne Verluste aus der Schlacht hervorging, während nur zwei der imperialen Piloten entkamen. Corran eilte Gavin während des Gefechts gerade noch zu Hilfe, doch Darklighter landete unter den Zielen keinen Abschuss. Sturmtruppenüberfall Als sie allesamt unbeschadet zurück zu ihrer Basis nach Talasea kehrten, feierten sie diesen besonderen Erfolg ausgelassen. Außer Gavin, der von Jace schikaniert wurde, da er keinen Treffer landen konnte. Schließlich zeigte sich Corran Horn äußerst couragiert in der Sache Gavin zu helfen. Corran zog einen Durchschnittswert aus den Abschüssen beider und übertrug diese fehlenden Abschüsse an Gavin. Dadurch wurden Gavins Abschüsse auf insgesamt fünf angehoben, sodass schließlich alle drei an der Spitze der Gesamtabschüsse lagen. Auch bei den nächstfolgenden Missionen teilen Gavin und er sich die Abschüsse, wobei der Junge direkt zwischen den Konkurrenzkampf der beiden geriet. Eines Nachts wurde ihr Lager von Sturmtruppen überfallen. Horn und Qrygg konnten einige Truppler überwältigen und schließlich über Umwege Gavin wecken. Kurze Zeit darauf erklangen Blasterschüsse, da er sich zu früh zeigte. Dabei wurde Gavin durch einen Schuss verletzt. Durch den sehr guten Einsatz der Renegaten, konnten sie die Sturmtruppen Stück für Stück dezimiert werden. Schließlich zeigte die Staffel auch ihre Fähigkeiten mit Blasterkanonen und konnte letztendlich sogar die angebrachten Sprengladungen entschärfen. Für Corran und Gavin sowie Andoorni Hui führte dieses Intermezzo gerade noch am Tod vorbei. Stattdessen mussten sie einige Tage im Bacta-Tank auf der Heimat Eins ausharren bis sie geheilt wurden. Obwohl ihn der Schuss auf den freien Oberkörper traf und manch anderer es nicht geschafft hätte, überlebte Gavin das Attentat. Weniger Glück hatte dabei Lujayne Forge, die von den Truppen im Schlaf ermordet und beigesetzt wurde. Ihr Tod erschütterte ihn sehr. Wedge erinnerte ihn an Biggs und es gelang ihm, den jungen Piloten wieder aufzumuntern, sodass er bald darauf Lujaynes Beerdigung auf der Aufschub beiwohnen konnte. Alle Beteiligten sprachen sich für einen Vergeltungsangriff aus, der bei Vladet lag. Dabei wirkte auch das Verteidiger-Geschwader Horton Salms mit, die von der Renegaten-Staffel eskortiert wurden. Andoorni befand sich aber noch immer für etwa 24 Stunden in einem Bacta-Tank, während für Lujayne kein Ersatz bereit stand. Die Bodenmission wurde dennoch ein Erfolg für die Allianz und für die meisten Piloten der Renegaten-Staffel stellte dies eine Genugtuung dar. Das Imperium schickte jedoch Verstärkung, die in Form eines ''Carrack''-Kreuzers und einer ''Lancer''-Fregatte genau im Fluchtvektor der republikanischen Streitkräfte lagen. Corran hatte dabei einen äußerst genialen, aber auch riskanten Vorschlag zu bieten, den Salm letztlich ablehnte. Horn zog ihn jedoch trotzdem durch, weswegen er sich der Befehlsverweigerung schuldig machte. Dieser Einsatz sollte sich jedoch lohnen, denn Horn rettete damit alle Beteiligten das Leben. Die Schlachten um Borleias Die nächste Operation sollte ein Überfall auf Schwarzmond sein, um den Weg für Coruscant zu ebnen. Die Anklage von Bror Jaces Rivalen Corran Horn wurde fallen gelassen, um ihn mit in die von General Laryn Kre'fey geplanten Angriff auf Borleias nehmen zu können. In der Schlacht um den Planeten sah sich die Renegaten-Staffel einer Falle ausgesetzt. Der planetare Schildgenerator regenerierte sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit vollständig und verfügte nun über eine deutlich höhere Kapazität. Eine planetare Ionenkanone begann derweil mit dem Feuer, als sich zahlreiche Sternjäger des Imperiums auf den Weg Richtung der Eindringlinge machten. Die Neue Republik verlor während des Gefechts Hui und das war bei weitem nicht der einzige Verlust. Als sich die Staffel weiteren Wellen von TIE-Jägern auseinandersetzen musste, bekamen sie jedoch unverhoffte Unterstützung seitens des Verteidiger-Geschwaders, das von der Oberfläche zurückkehrte. Zusammen traten sie eine geordnete Flucht an, um das erlittene Desaster in Grenzen zu halten. Qrygg konnte aufgesammelt werden und später in ein Bacta-Gefäß gebracht werden. Als die übriggebliebenen Piloten auf Noquivzor landeten, erkannte jeder die miserable Bilanz. Über den Droiden Pfeifer erfuhr man schließlich, woher die militärische Zusatzkraft, über die der Planet offensichtlich verfügte, kam - von einer geheimen Basis einer alten Alderaan Biotics-Fabrik, von der selbst das Imperium nicht zu wissen schien, aber der planetare Gouverneur offensichtlich reaktivierte. Admiral Ackbar bewilligte ihnen schließlich einen weiteren Angriff. Die zweite Schlacht sollte durchgeplanter verlaufen. Angefangen von der Tatsache, dass fast jeder auf den Erkenntnisstand versetzt wurde, einen anderen Planeten anzugreifen als den vorherigen, bis hin zum organisierten Schlag gegen die Schildgeneratoren, bei denen Bodentruppen die Station übernehmen sollten und die Renegaten-Staffel die Verbindungskabel zerstören. Mit einem raffinierten Trick ließen sie sich auf die Oberfläche treiben, indem sie einen Meteoritenschauer simulierten. Mit den vorgegebenen Zielen konnte man die Bodenstation außer Gefecht setzen und somit die Mission erfolgreich zu Ende bringen. Die Renegaten-Staffel musste aber aufgrund von imperialen Verstärkungen den Planeten verlassen. Ihr Erfolg schien aber getrübt worden zu sein, da sich Corran Horn heldenhaft für den positiven Ausgang der Mission zu opfern schien und treibstofflos auf den sicheren Tod wartete. Doch als sie zurück auf Noquivzor ankamen, wurden sie von dem Renegaten positiv mit einer kleinen Überraschungsfeier überrascht, da er von der Pulsarrochen gerettet wurde und diese durch einen schnelleren Hyperraumantrieb vor den anderen in der Basis aus dem Hyperraum austraten. Des Weiteren wurde den übrigen Renegaten ein Streich gespielt, als sie eine falsche Hologrammmeldung aufsetzten, indem Corrans Tod vorgetäuscht wurde. Mission auf Coruscant Nachdem das Hauptquartier der Renegaten-Staffel nun auf Borleias eingerichtet wurde, war die nächste Mission unter Führung des neuen Captains Aril Nunb, welcher der Staffel wie auch Pash Cracken beitrat, ein Angriff auf die Rache Derra IV in einem abgelegenen System. Die Renegaten erreichten den Planeten Mrisst und lieferten sich dort eine Schlacht mit dem Unterstützungsschiff Stolz von Contruum, die die beschädigte Rache Derra IV mit Gütern versorgte. Man ließ ihnen die Chance zur Aufgabe, doch diese entgegneten diesem Angebot mit der Aussetzung aller TIEs, die die Schiffe tragen konnten. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit konnte die Renegaten-Staffel sämtliche Sternjäger abschießen und beide Schiffe außer Gefecht setzen. Schließlich führten sie eine Mission auf Kessel durch, um einige Mitglieder der Schwarzen Sonne zu befreien und bei der geplanten Eroberung Coruscants einzusetzen. Nach der Landung in den Unisek-Gebieten, die von Mirax Terrik durchgeführt wurde, begannen sie mit ihrer Arbeit. Als Vin Leiger arbeitete er mit Shiel, welcher sich als Shaalir Resh ausgab, auf Coruscant, um mehr über die Kontrolle des Imperiums in den unteren Stadtgebieten zu erfahren. Zu diesem Zweck erkundeten sie Tunnel und Ruinen in Galactic City und trafen sich danach im Azure Dianoga mit den anderen Piloten Nawara Ven, Ooryl Qrygg, Aril Nunb und Rhysati Ynr.Die Mission der Rebellen Während des Gespräches zwischen Gavin und den anderen Piloten erschienen einige Sturmtruppen aufgrund einer Razzia und unterbrachen die Versammlung. Alle überstanden die Untersuchung und Gavin wurde von der Bothanerin Asyr Sei'lar angesprochen, die mit ihm tanzen wollte. Der Pilot lehnte ab, da er mit seinen Freunden hier war, und er war erleichtert, als sie es akzeptierte. Asyr und einige andere Nichtmenschen fassten seine Erleichterung jedoch als rassistisch auf und entführten ihn und die anderen Piloten zum Rat der Nichtmenschen. Vor dem Rat verteidigte Nawara seinen Freund und beteuerte seine Unschuld, doch die Versammlung wurde jäh von einigen weiteren Sturmtruppen unterbrochen. Gavin rettete Asyr das Leben, was ihr zeigte, dass er nicht, wie von ihr angenommen, „bigott“ war. Mit den anderen gelang ihnen schließlich die Flucht, lediglich Aril ging verloren. Die Gruppe sammelte sich wieder und entwickelte einen Plan, um die planetaren Schutzschilde zu deaktivieren. Gavin traf sich vorher noch mit Corran, da er sich mittlerweile in Asyr verliebt hatte und einen Rat des älteren Piloten benötigte. Nachdem Corran ihm eine Geschichte über eine seiner Liebschaften erzählte, konnten die Arbeiten an der Eroberung beginnen. Indem er sich als Wedges Sohn ausgab, versuchten sie, ins Computerzentrum Coruscants einzudringen, doch dieser Versuch misslang aufgrund eines Verrates durch Zekka Thyne, weshalb die Renegaten-Staffel auf Gavins Vorschlag hin einen neuen Plan entwarf. Bei diesem schließlich wurde ein künstlicher Sturm erzeugt, der die Schutzschilde deaktivierte. Mit Winter, Ooryl, Tycho und Inyri Forge drang Gavin ins Computerzentrum der Orbitalspiegel ein, doch da der Computerraum mit Gas gefüllt war und sie Atemmasken brauchten, benötigten sie M-3PO, doch dieser konnte sie nicht erreichen. Dank des Gands Ooryl konnten sie die Atemmasken erhalten und Winters Fähigkeiten halfen Gavin und den anderen bei der Umprogrammierung der Spiegel, weshalb Darklighter Wedge Bescheid gab. Die Schilde konnten deaktiviert werden und eine Flotte Admiral Ackbars konnte den Planeten übernehmen, auch wenn es mit Corran augenscheinlich einen Verlust zu beklagen gab. Das Krytos-Virus miniatur|links|Gavin Darklighter Gavin wohnte nun Corrans Beerdigung bei, bei der nur Tycho fehlte, da ihm der Mord an dem anderen Piloten vorgeworfen wurde. Bald darauf klärte Wedge sie über eine neue Mission auf, bei der Bacta im Yag'Dhul-System dem Kriegsherrn Zsinj abgenommen werden sollte. Gavin hatte einige Zweifel, was die Anwesenheit Nawara Vens anbelangte, da der Anwalt sich eigentlich um ihren Staffelkameraden kümmern sollte. Trotzdem wurde der Einsatz schließlich durchgeführt. Nach der Operation hielt Darklighter sich in Imperial City auf, um bei der Bekämpfung der Krytos-Seuche zu helfen. Asyr war hingegen nicht gegen den Krytos-Virus immun, half aber trotzdem mit. Schließlich entdeckten sie mithilfe M-3POs den Gamorreaner Tolra, welcher mit dem Virus infiziert war und sich zuhause verbarrikadiert hatte, da er seine Umgebung nicht anstecken wollte. Gavin bewahrte die Ruhe, rief Asyr und bezeichnete den Mann als tapfer, musste jedoch bald darauf feststellen, dass er verstarb. Gavin war bekümmert über die Situation, doch seine bothanische Geliebte konnte ihn wieder aufheitern.Die teuflische Falle Auf einer Himmelsinsel besuchte das Paar Liska Dan'kre, eine alte Freundin Asyrs, auf deren Party allerdings fast nur Bothaner anwesend waren und Darklighter sich deplaziert fühlte. Als Liska und Asyr zu einem Gespräch verschwanden, trat Gavin an die Bar, wo er Bekanntschaft mit Herrit Gordon und seiner Ehefrau machte. Während des Gespräches erschien Karka Kre'fey, Enkel Laryn Kre'feys, welcher den Angriff bei Borleias geführt hatte und hier gestorben war. Karka sann auf Rache, da Gavin und die anderen Piloten seiner Meinung nach die Ehre der Familie Kre'fey beschmutzt hatten, doch Darklighter war nicht bereit, zu kämpfen. Bei einem weiteren Einsatz im Alderaan-System sollte die Renegaten-Staffel einen Bacta-Konvoi unter Mirax Terrik eskortieren. Bei der Ankunft im System ließ sich noch feststellen, dass Kriegsherr Zsinj und seine Eisenfaust den Konvoi zu großen Teilen zerstört hatten, weshalb Gavin und die anderen es mit dem Kreuzer Termagant, zwei ''Lambda-Klasse'' Fähren und einigen TIEs zu tun bekamen. Gemeinsam mit Nawara konnte Gavin einen TIE vernichten und zu seinem Erstaunen ließ Wedge die restlichen feindlichen Jäger entkommen. Nach dem Gefecht traf Darklighter sich mit seinem Staffelführer, da Mirax angeblich ebenfalls bei Alderaan zu Tode gekommen war. Er versuchte mit ihm ein ähnliches Gespräch zu führen wie nach Lujaynes Tod, damit Wedge seine Trauer bewältigte. Obwohl Antilles noch nicht bereit war, mit jemanden zu reden, dankte er Darklighter, welcher sich trotzdem immer noch als Gesprächspartner anbot. Nun kam es zu einem Einsatz gegen eine imperiale Terroristengruppe, die einige Bacta-Lager sabotieren wollte. Hier mussten Gavin und die anderen einer anderen Einheit Deckung geben, doch inmitten des Gefechtes erschien der Supersternzerstörer Lusankya nahe den Manarai-Bergen und verließ den Planeten und schleuste TIEs aus. Die Renegaten-Staffel kämpfte gegen die TIEs, doch Ysanne Isard, welche sich auf dem Zerstörer aufhielt, gelang die Flucht nach Thyferra. Darklighter und die anderen wollten Isard nun weiterbekämpfen, doch da Ysanne nun zur legitimen Führerin auf Thyferra geworden war, konnte die Republik ihr nicht den Krieg erklären, da man außerdem von ihren Bacta Transporten abhängig war. Die gesamte Renegaten-Staffel quittierte nun den Dienst, um den Krieg gegen sie alleine auszunehmen. Bacta-Krieg Da die Renegaten-Staffel nun Waffen benötigte, machten Gavin, Corran und Mirax eine Exkursion nach Tatooine zu Darklighters Onkel Huff, der sich kurz nach Endor ein imperiales Waffenlager aneignen konnte. Gavin besuchte seinen Onkel zuerst und holte die beiden Corellianer danach in Chalmuns Cantina ab. Als sich beide nun mit Huff, der der Meinung war, Gavin habe komische Freunde, und Booster Terrik, Mirax' Vater, trafen und Verhandlungen bezüglich der Waffen führten, war Darklighter ebenfalls zugegen und überzeugte seinen Onkel gegen Ende der Verhandlung, das Angebot der Terriks anzunehmen, da er nirgendwo sonst auf Tatooine ein besseres bekäme.Bacta-Piraten Nun ging es mit dem Pulsarrochen nach Yag'Dhul zurück, wo die desertierte Renegaten-Staffel ihre neue Basis aufgeschlagen hatte, um Ysanne Isard zu bekämpfen. Mit dabei hatten sie Booster, der nun die Verwaltung der Basis übernahm, und starteten bald darauf erste Angriffe gegen die Imperatorin. Im Chorax-System eroberte man einen Bacta-Konvoi, dessen Vorräte unter anderem Halanit zur Verfügung gestellt wurden. Bei einem nächsten Überfall gab es jedoch Probleme mit der Korruptor. Als Gavin einen Bactafrachter, der überzeugt wurde, sich der Renegaten-Staffel zu ergeben, eskortieren wollte, bereitete der ''Victory''-Zerstörer einige Probleme. Darklighter musste, nachdem der Frachter zerstört wurde, die Flucht nach Halanit ergreifen, wo ihn die Bewohner mildtätig aufnahmen und sich um ihn kümmerten. Doch der Zerstörer folgte ihm zum Planeten und übte eine Vergeltungsaktion auf die Bevölkerung aus, da der Planet zuvor auch Bacta von den Piloten angenommen hatte. Gavin gab sein Bestes, was jedoch nicht ausreichte, und verschwand wieder zurück nach Yag'Dhul. Im weiteren Verlauf des Krieges, bei dem die Renegaten-Staffel insbesondere Zermürbungstechniken anwandte und weitere Bacta-Konvois ausraubte, wurde durch Booster und Mirax ein Vertrag mit Talon Karrde abgeschlossen, dem nach Waffen der Renegaten-Staffel im Alderaan-System übergeben werden sollten. Da Karrdes Mitgliedarbeiterin Melina Carniss Informationen an Ysanne Isard weiterleitete, kam es bei Alderaan zu einem Zwischenfall mit dem Imperium, den die Staffel jedoch meistern konnte. Mit Sair Yonka und seinem Sternzerstörer Freiheit sowie dem Twi'lek Tal'dira auf ihrer Seite wurde gegen die Imperatorin weiter vorgegangen, die mittlerweile, um die Gavin und seine Kollegen aus ihrem Versteck zu locken, Vratix auf Thyferra reihenweise hinrichten ließ. In der Schlacht von Thyferra und einem Hinterhalt Boosters bei Yag'Dhul konnte der Direktorin ein Ende gesetzt und die Lusankya gekapert werden. Nach Ende des als Bacta-Krieg in die galaktische Geschichte eingegangenen Konfliktes konnte Gavin seinen normalen Dienst bei der Neuen Republik wiederaufnehmen, da die Daten über seine Dienstquittierung auf sonderbare Weise verschwunden waren. Letzte Gefechte Thrawn und Zsinj Nach Ende des thyferranischen Bacta-Krieges kehrte die Renegaten-Staffel nach Coruscant zurück und wurde hier von Leia Organa Solo willkommen geheißen. Wedge verließ die Staffel bald darauf und Gavin und die anderen flogen mit Tycho als neuen Sonderführer. Die Jagd auf den Kriegsherren Zsinj war eröffnet worden und die Renegaten-Staffel konnte unter anderem bei der Schlacht von Ession der Gespensterstaffel im Kampf gegen Admiral Apwar Trigit Unterstützung leisten. Mit Han Solo und der Mon Remonda konnte bald darauf eine Kampagne gegen den Kriegsherren gestartet werden. Als er bei Kuat einen Supersternzerstörer namens Razor's Kiss stahl, konnten Gavin und die anderen im folgenden Gefecht dabei helfen, das erbeutete Schiff zu zerstören und dem Kriegsherren eine herbe Niederlage zuzufügen.Operation Eiserne Faust In dem Jahr 9 NSY zeigten sich wieder die Imperialen, jedoch standen diese mittlerweile unter dem Kommando des Großadmirals Thrawn, der als taktisches Genie galt. Um dem Imperium wieder zu neuem Glanz verhelfen zu können, ließ der Großadmiral von dem Planeten Nkllon mehrere Minenmaulwürfe stehlen, um diese für einen Raubzug bei den Sluis Van-Werften zu verwenden. Es kam letztendlich zu der Schlacht von Sluis Van, wobei die Minenmaulwürfe die republikanischen Schiffe kapern sollten, damit die Größe der dezimierten Flotte der Imperialen wieder umfassender würde. Auch die Renegaten-Staffel unter der Führung von Wedge Antilles war bei der Schlacht zugegen und konnte mit der Hilfe von Han Solo, Luke Skywalker und Lando Calrissian an Bord des Millennium Falken den Angriff abwehren. Thrawn zog sich mit den imperialen Streitkräften zurück, nachdem ihm bewusst wurde, dass es keine Möglichkeit für einen Sieg ihrerseits gab.Erben des Imperiums miniatur|rechts|Gavin im Hauptquartier der Renegaten-Staffel Schon einige Zeit darauf fasste der Schmuggler Talon Karrde nach seiner Befreiung aus der Gefangenschaft der Imperialen durch Luke Skywalker den Entschluss der Neuen Republik die Katana-Flotte zu überlassen, die er bereits vor vielen Jahren entdeckt hatte. Da Großadmiral Thrawn ebenso hinter den Dreadnaught-Kreuzern her war und er die Koordinaten der Flotte von Captain Hoffner erfuhr, lag es an der Republik schnell zu handeln, doch wurden sie von dem Senator Borsk Fey'lya daran gehindert. Leia Organa Solo sorgte nun dafür, dass ein Techno-Team gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann Han Solo, Lando Calrissian und Luke Skywalker und der Renegaten-Staffel als Begleitschutz zu der Katana-Flotte aufbrechen konnte, um noch die Möglichkeit zu erhalten vor Thrawn an die Dreadnaughts zu gelangen. Nach dem Aufeinanderbrechen mit dem Imperium entbrannte schließlich die Schlacht um die Katana-Flotte und in Zusammenarbeit mit der Flotte von Garm Bel Iblis und Karrdes Angestellten konnte Gavin und die Renegaten-Staffel das Gefecht für sich entscheiden. Die Schlacht konnte aber dennoch von den Imperialen als Sieg angesehen werden, da sie schon den Großteil der Flotte geborgen hatten.Die dunkle Seite der Macht Nach der Schlacht um Filve bei der Gavin und die Renegaten-Staffel ebenfalls für die Republik dienten, gingen sie bei der Schlacht um Qat Chrystac gegen Thrawns Streitkräfte vor. Selbst mit General Garm Bel Iblis auf ihrer Seite konnten die Imperialen von der Republik bei Qat Chrystac nicht besiegt werden. Bald nach dieser Niederlage versuchte die Republik bei Tangrene einen Angriff vorzutäuschen, wobei sie ihren wahren Absichten bei Bilbringi nachkommen wollten. Dort sollte eine KGF-Anlage erbeutet werden, jedoch hatte Thrawn sich nicht täuschen lassen und so gerieten Gavin und die Renegaten-Staffel mit den restlichen republikanischen Streitkräften in einen Hinterhalt. Zu ihrer Überraschung waren allerdings auch die Schmuggler in die Schlacht verwickelt und durch die Rache für den Verrat des Imperiums an seinem Volk des Noghri Rukh, der sich inmitten des Gefechtes gegen Thrawn wandte und ihn ermordete, fasste Gilad Pellaeon den Entschluss, den Rückzug anzutreten, da er der Auffassung war, dass außer dem Großadmiral wohl niemand imstande war, die Schlacht für das Imperium gewinnen könnten.Das letzte Kommando Isards Rückkehr Nach Ende des Thrawn Feldzuges wohnten Gavin und Asyr auf Coruscant einer Party der Renegaten-Staffel bei, auf der ein ehemaliger Gefangener der Lusankya erschien. Doch aus dem Nichts verstarb dieser durch ein Implantat in seinem Gehirn, was Darklighter an die Opfer des Krytos-Virus erinnerte. Mittlerweile hatten beide beschlossen, neben menschlichen Kindern auf jeden Fall auch ein bothanisches zu adoptieren, und Gavin dachte hierbei schon an zwei Jungen, die Nahe der Renegaten-Staffel-Basis auf Coruscant lebten. Bei einem Einsatz bei Commenor, der der Befreiung Gefangener von Lusankya diente, konnte Jan Dodonna im Gegensatz zu anderen Insassen allerdings nicht befreit werden. Nach der Operation stellte Admiral Ackbar eine neue Operation vor, die die Zerschlagung der Ciutric-Hegemonie und des Kriegsherrn Delak Krennel vorsah. Vor Beginn der Operation traf Darklighter sich mit seinem Kollegen Corran Horn und Khe-Jeen Slee über Kinder, doch der Einsatz wurde bald darauf gestartet.Isards Rache Als nächstes gelang es Gavin und den anderen mit der Flotte der Neuen Republik, Liinade III zu erobern. Während der Operation wurde eine von Krennel betriebenes Labor entdeckt, in dem eine neue Version des Todessterns gebaut werden sollte. Die Republik machte die Daten öffentlich, weshalb Krennel sie in einer HoloNetz-Sendung öffentlich angriff. Gavin reagierte hierauf recht skeptisch und war sich sicher, dass die nächste Aufgabe der Renegaten-Staffel darin bestehen würde, Beweise für die Existenz der Pulsar-Station zu finden. Jetzt wurde Distna angegriffen, doch dieser Angriff stellte eine verheerende Niederlage dar. Die Republik hielt die Piloten weitestgehend für tot und nur ein paar hatten überlebt, aber unter denen befand Gavin sich nicht. Die Piloten wurden allerdings von Broak Vessery gerettet und ihnen wurde offenbart, dass Ysanne Isard den Bacta-Krieg unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Sie berichtete, dass ihr Klon sich mit Krennel zusammengetan hatte, um die Republik zu vernichten. Gavin und seine Kollegen wurden als imperiale Piloten getarnt in den Dienst der Hegemonie übernommen und halfen dabei, Krennel und den Klon von Ysanne Isard zu vernichten. Familienmann Nach der Zerschlagung der Hegemonie adoptierte Gavin zwei Jungen, die infolge der Thrawn-Krise verwaist nahe der Basis der Renegaten-Staffel auf Coruscant lebten, und verliebte sich in die Sozialarbeiterin Sera Faleur, welche die Adoption regelte, und heiratete sie schon zwei Jahre später, bei der natürlich die Renegaten-Staffel ebenfalls zugegen war. Allerdings versicherten diese Gavin, dass die Mischehe der beiden nicht lange halten würde, da sie von völlig unterschiedlichen Heimatwelten stammten. Sie bekamen noch drei Kinder, einen Sohn und zwei Töchter, und neben seiner Arbeit bei der Staffel besuchte er oft Chandrila, Seras Heimatwelt. Zuvor war Gavin eigentlich davon ausgegangen, auf ewig allein zu leben und niemals jemanden finden zu können, den er liebte. Als während der Schwarze-Flotte-Krise der Ehemann von Seras Schwester ums Leben kam, nahmen die Darklighters sie und ihre Kinder bei sich auf, obwohl Seras Schwester das Gefühl hatte, ihnen zur Last zu fallen, wobei Gavin ihr versicherte, dass dies nicht der Fall war.The New Essential Guide to CharactersDie schwarze Flut Im Zuge des Aufstandes von Corellia würde laut der Geheimdienstagentin Belindi Kalenda die Sonne Thanta Zilbra demnächst zur Nova werden, weshalb Gavin und die Renegaten-Staffel mit der Naritus und einigen anderen Schiffen bei der Evakuierung halfen, bis die Sonne sich aufblähte, danach brach man nach Bovo Yagen auf, um auch dort bei der Evakuierung zu helfen.Angriff auf Selonia Im Jahr 19 NSY gehörte Gavin mit der Renegaten-Staffel einer Einheit an, die unter dem Kommando von Garm Bel Iblis operierte, und war bei Morishim stationiert. Zu dieser Zeit erschien neben einer Corellianischen Korvette ein Erbarmungslos und den Wanderfalken sowie die Renegaten-Staffel eilten der hilflosen Korvette zu Hilfe, was jedoch vergebens war. Einige Zeit später ging es nach Bothawui, da eine Angriffsflotte der Leresai zur Heimatwelt der Bothaner geschickt worden war, um den Tod an einigen Leresai zu überprüfen. Dank Corrans Jedi-Fähigkeiten konnte man hierbei einem Attentat der Angreifer entgehen und blieb vorerst bei Bothawui stationiert.Schatten der Vergangenheit Während sich im weiteren Verlauf der Caamas-Dokument-Krise immer mehr Kriegsschiffe verschiedener Spezies, wie den Diamala, den Ishori oder den Mon Calamari, über Bothawui bezüglich der Frage um die Caamasi ansammelten,Blick in die Zukunft hatten Gavin und die anderen Piloten einen anderen Auftrag: Mit dem Fliegenden Händler, der sich als ein Sternzerstörer des Imperiums ausgab, sollten sie mit Garms Einsatzgruppe Yaga Minor einen Angriff durchführen, bei dem die Gruppe Booster verfolgte, um an die Bibliotheken des Werftplaneten heranzukommen und eine Kopie der Caamas-Dokumente zu erbeuten. Als die Schlacht tobte, erschienen Talon Karrde und Shada D'ukal mit Admiral Gilad Pellaeon auf der Wilder Karrde und mussten durch die Linien der Republik eskortiert werden, eine Aufgabe, die die Renegaten-Staffel bereitwillig übernahm. Die Schlacht kam zu einem Ende, als Pellaeon den Flim, der sich als Thrawn ausgegeben hatte, als billigen Schauspieler enttarnte und Grodin Tierce von Shada getötet wurde.Der Zorn des Admirals miniatur|links|Gavin mit Tycho Celchu und Talon Karrde auf Lukes Jungessellenabschied Einige Zeit nach Yaga Minor verkündete Leia Organa Solo auf Coruscant, dass ihr Bruder Mara Jade heiraten würde. Gavin und die anderen hielten sich, als die Nachricht sie erreichte, im Hauptquartier der Renegaten-Staffel auf und mit Karrde, Kam Solusar, Chewbacca, den anderen Piloten, Lando Calrissian und Han Solo besuchte er Lukes Junggesellenabschied im Red Rancor, wo es zu einer Schlägerei kam. Während der Hochzeit erfuhr man, dass eine Gruppe Imperialer die Hochzeit mit einer Swoop-Gang unterbinden wollte, weshalb Gavin und einige andere, darunter auch Kam Solusar, versuchten, die Angreifer aufzuhalten, was mit Boosters und Chewbaccas Hilfe auch gelang.Union Nach der Hochzeit gingen Tycho und Wedge in den Ruhestand, weshalb Gavin zum Colonel befördert wurde und die Leitung der Staffel übernahm. Ein neuer Feind Erste Gefechte mit den Yuuzhan Vong Im Jahr 25 NSY, als die Galaxis von den noch weit unbekannten Yuuzhan Vong heimgesucht und bereits die ersten Systeme an die Invasoren verlor, begann Colonel Gavin sogleich mit seiner Renegaten-Staffel wieder mit der Verteidigung der Neuen Republik, wobei er zuerst an einer Simulation auf Wunsch von Admiral Traest Kre'fey teilnahm. Bei dieser Simulation traf Gavin zum ersten Mal auf die Korallenskipper der Yuuzhan Vong, die er für kurze Zeit, wie viele bereits vor ihm, für Asteroiden hielt. Nicht auf die Schwerkraftanomalien der Skipper gefasst, fand Gavin schon nach fünfundzwanzig Sekunden den Tod, dennoch ließ ihn Kre'fey seine Bewunderung aussprechen und bat ihn um ein gemeinsames Treffen, in welchen er ihn über ihren neuen Feind aufklärte. Zwar wollte Gavin umgehend mit seiner Staffel am äußeren Rand gegen die Yuuzhan Vong vorgehen, jedoch konnte dies nicht ohne politischen Selbstmord von Kre'fey geschehen, da die wenigen Information, die über die Invasoren bekannt waren, von Botschafterin Leia Organa Solo stammten und ihr zum Teil auch wegen ihrer Beziehungen zu den Jedi wenig vertrauen von der Neuen Republik entgegengebracht wurde. Gavin selbst hatte keinerlei Probleme mit den Jedi, denn ihm waren auch schon arrogante Piloten untergekommen, weshalb er die Jedi und ihre Vorgehensweisen nicht missbilligte, außerdem zählte er den Corellianer Corran Horn zu einen seiner besten Freunde. Die Gefahr, die nun von den Yuuzhan Vong ausging, wollte er nicht einfach ignorieren und so beschloss Kre'fey, die Renegaten-Staffel am Rand als eine Piratenbande, die die dortigen entlegenen Systeme überfiel, zu verwenden. Von den Streitkräften des Bothan gejagt, konnten sie so weitere Informationen über den Feind sammeln und Nachforschungen betreiben. Mit seinen beiden untergebenen Commandern Major Inyri Forge und Alinn Varth stationiert auf der Ralroost begab sich Gavin und die Renegaten-Staffel in ein namenloses System, im welchen vor kurzen ein Frachter von einigen unbekannten Jägern überfallen wurde. Ihre Piratenrolle wurde so vorübergehend aufgegeben und somit schlossen sie sich Kre'feys Angriffskreuzer an. Angekommen in dem System begegneten der Renegaten-Staffel einige Piraten an Bord von Bastarden, die sogleich das Feuer eröffneten, jedoch konnte Gavin ihren Anführer Urias Xhaxin von der Free Lance dazu bewegen das Feuer einzustellen und sich mit ihm und Kre'fey an Bord der Ralroost zu treffen. Er und seine Leute hatten bereits einen Kampf mit den Yuuzhan Vong überstanden und nun konnten sie mehr über den Umgang mit dieser Bedrohung lernen. In der nächsten Zeit gingen die Mitglieder der Renegaten-Staffel immer wieder Kampfsimulationen mit den Korallenskippern durch bis sie einen T-65R-X-Flügler Deckung gaben, der das Gebiet, in welchem Xhaxin und seine Piraten in einen Hinterhalt geraten waren, durchforschte. Eigentlich war dafür ein Droide vorgesehen gewesen, allerdings ließ Gavin anmerken, dass sie seinen Daten unmöglich vertrauen konnten, da er überhaupt nicht auf die Yuuzhan Vong und ihre Eigenschaften programmiert war. Während dieses Fluges stießen sie auf Korallenskipper mit denen es umgehend mit ihnen für Gavin und seine Staffel zu einem ersten Kampf kam. Unter einigen Verlusten konnte das kleine Gefecht schließlich gewonnen und somit nützliche Informationen gesammelt werden. Auf imperialer Seite Gavins nächstes Ziel stellte Dubrillion dar, wo er mit der Renegaten-Staffel für die Sicherheit des Flüchtlingskonvois nach Agamar sorgen sollte. Er begegnete auch Lando Calrissian und Leia Organa Solo, die die Evakuierung der Bewohner des Planeten gemeinsam mit Kre’fey organisierten. Auf Dubrillion füllte Gavin auch gleich die Renegaten-Staffel wieder mit genügend Piloten auf, wobei er sich vor allem auf die Teilnehmer von Landos Asteroidenrennen konzentrierte. Hierbei überging er allerdings die Tochter von Organa Solo, da er sie keinen Gefahren aussetzten wollte, jedoch fand dies wenig Begeisterung bei der Prinzessin, weshalb er schließlich auch Jaina Solo, die die beste Zeit bei dem Rennen abgelegt hatte, bei der Renegaten-Staffel aufnahm. Die Verteidigung über den Konvoi übernehmend musste die Renegaten-Staffel ihn letztendlich gegen den Plan nach Dantooine eskortieren, da sie von einem Abfangkreuzer der Yuuzhan Vong am Verlassen des Systems gehindert wurden. Doch selbst dort hielten die Yuuzhan Vong nicht von nicht von ihren Angriffen ab und so musste Gavin sich mit seiner Staffel an der Schlacht um Dantooine beteiligen, wobei sie die Aufgabe übernahmen, die Korallenskipper von ihrer Rolle am Bodenkrieg abzuhalten. Später übernahmen sie die Verteidigung der Raumfrachter, die die Flüchtlinge beherbergten, als sie die Flucht von Dantooine vollzogen.Das Verderben Wenig später flog Gavin mit der Renegaten-Staffel bei der Schlacht um Garqi, wobei die Lost Hope, ein Frachter auf dem sich die Jedi Ganner Rhysode, Corran Horn und Jacen Solo befanden, wie geplant explodierte. Da Gavin nichts von diesem Vorhaben gewusst hatte, sprach Jaina Solo ihn davon frei, ihr nichts über den gestellten Tod ihres Bruders gesagt zu haben. Daraufhin ließ Gavin die junge Jedi-Pilotin zu sich beordern, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass er, selbst wenn er von dem Plan gewusst hätte, ihr niemals darüber etwas anvertraut hätte. Jaina reagierte nach dieser Offenbarung empört, allerdings sah sie so auch ein, dass sie eine Art Sonderbehandlung von Gavin erwartet hatte, nur weil sie die Tochter zweier berühmten Helden war. So konnte Gavin ihr schließlich klar machen, dass niemand beim Militär bevorzugt wurde, worauf die zwei wieder an ihre Arbeit zurückkehrten. Der nächste Einsatz Gavins und der Renegaten-Staffel bestand aus einem kleineren Spähflug ins Sernpidal-System, wo zu Beginn des Krieges der Mond des Planeten auf Sernpidal gestürzt war. Kre'fey konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass hinter diesem Akt der Zerstörung nur ein Terroranschlag gesteckt hatte und deshalb ließ er Gavin die Sache näher untersuchen. Voller Ehrfurcht musste Gavin bei Sernpidal das Heranwachsen eines gewaltigen Raumschiffes sehen. Seinem Auftrag entsprechend unternahm er nichts gegen das Vorgehen, sondern kehrte bald schon wieder in das Garqi-System zurück. In dem Gefecht, welches dort entstand, unterlagen die Renegaten-Staffel sowie die restlichen Streitkräfte der Neuen Republik den der Yuuzhan Vong, aber durch das Eingreifen des imperialen Großadmirals Gilad Pellaeon und seiner Schimäre und der Jägerstaffel von Jagged Fel konnte die Renegaten-Staffel den Rückzug zur Ralroost antreten. Kurz vor Beginn der Schlacht um Ithor nahm Gavin an einem formellen Empfang teil, bevor er mit seiner Staffel erneut in Zusammenarbeit mit den Imperialen bei dem Gefecht des Planeten mitkämpfte. Unter zahlreichen Verlusten konnte die Renegaten-Staffel letztendlich nicht die gesamte Verwüstung Ithors verhindert werden. Dunkle Zeiten Die Renegaten-Staffel flog in der nächsten Zeit bei der Schlacht um Kalabra und während sie versuchten das bothanische Sturmboot Champion zu verteidigen, wurde Jaina Solo, die sich in unmittelbarer Nähe des Schiffes befand, von ihrer Explosion erfasst, als es den Yuuzhan Vong schließlich gelang, die Schlacht für sich zu entscheiden. Gavin beurlaubte die Jedi darauf für längere Zeit, da sie neben ihren schweren Verletzungen auch noch ihr Augenlicht verloren hatte. Er beorderte sie nach ihrer Genesung jedoch nicht zur Staffel zurück, sondern ließ sie im Unklaren ob sie überhaupt noch in der Staffel erwünscht sei, denn mittlerweile war die Stellung der Jedi in der Politik noch weiter gesunken.Planet der Verlorenen Im Jahr 26 NSY beschlossen sich deshalb auch Luke Skywalker und seine Frau Mara dazu Coruscant zu verlassen, allerdings wurde ihr Schiff die Jadeschatten schon kurz nach ihrem Start von den planetaren Sicherheitskräften angegriffen, worauf Gavin und die Renegaten-Staffel in das Geschehen eingriffen und sie letzten Endes klärten. Jaina, die zuvor alleine in ihrem X-Flügler ihren Verwandten zur Seite gestanden hatte, berichtete Gavin nun, dass es nicht richtig von ihm gewesen war, sie nicht umgehend nach ihrer Regeneration zur Staffel zurück zu berufen und sie nach wie vor ein Mitglied von ihr war. Dennoch schickte er sie vorerst fort sich um ihren Onkel zu kümmern.Die Verheißung Ihre Wege kreuzten sich jedoch schon wenig später wieder als Jaina Gavin und Wedge Antilles zu einem Treffen auf einer Ranch von einem Verwandten von Gavins Frau des Planeten Chandrila bat. Sie hatte im Namen des Jedi Kyp Durron das Treffen einberufen und zusammen berichteten sie Gavin und Wedge von einer Superwaffe der Yuuzhan Vong bei Sernpidal, worauf sie von den beiden auf militärische Unterstützung hofften. Schließlich fassten sie den Entschluss sich bei der Schlacht von Sernpidal zu beteiligen und die Vernichtung der Superwaffe herbeizuführen. Nachdem dies gelungen war, stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass es sich bei der Waffe um ein gewöhnliches Weltschiff der Yuuzhan Vong gehandelt hatte und Durron sie in Kenntnis über dieses Wissen belogen hatte. Die Meinungen über den Angriff waren geteilt. Viele bejubelten Durron nach der Aktion, von Gavin und Wedge sowie Jaina ging aber bloßer Ärger über den Trick des Jedi aus. Als Han und Leia Organa Solo im Orbit von Coruscant das Schiff Sweet Surprise, welches einige Voxyn neuartige Bestien der Yuuzhan Vong transportierte, verfolgten, schloss sich Gavin ihnen mit seiner Renegaten-Staffel an. Er erzählte dem Piloten der Surprise, es handele sich um eine Inspektion, die nur zufällig ihr Schiff erfasste. Nachdem sich Carlist Rieekan einschaltete, wurde Gavin befohlen die Surprise nicht die Einfahrt zu gestatten, worauf es zu einem gewaltsamen Widerstand des Schiffes kam. Schließlich dockte die Renegaten-Staffel auf dem Schiff an und begegnet auch sogleich den gefährlichen Voxyn, die allerdings nicht angriffen, sich aber dennoch zwischen der Renegaten-Staffel und der Luftschleuse der Surprise aufhielten. Leia und Han schalteten sich darauf in das Geschehen ein und so konnten die Flüchtlinge an Bord des Schiffes sowie Gavin gerettet werden.Das Ultimatum Bei Talfaglio halfen Gavin und seine Renegaten-Staffel einige Zeit später dabei, einen Yammosk der Yuuzhan Vong in ihre Gewalt zu bringen, damit die Wissenschaftlerin Danni Quee ihre Nachforschungen bezüglich der Kriegskoordinatoren fortführen konnte. Mit der Jägerstaffel, in welcher Quee bei dem Gefecht zugegen war, den Wilden Rittern tat sich die Renegaten-Staffel auch bei dem Verlust von Coruscant zusammen, nachdem sie nach Talfaglio bereits gemeinsame Pläne besprochen hatten. Belagerung von Borleias miniatur|Tycho, Gavin und Wedge Nach dem Fall von Coruscant im Jahr 27 NSY waren Gavin und die Renegaten-Staffel an der Eroberung des von den Yuuzhan Vong besetzten Planeten Borleias beteiligt. Unter anderem dienten sie Wedge Antilles als Eskorte zum Forschungslabor des Planeten, wobei Gavin mit seinem Flügelmann Kral Nevil flog. Nach dem Sieg über ihre Feinde beorderte Antilles Gavin und seine Staffel auf absehbare Zeit im Alarmzustand im Orbit Borleias’ zu bleiben, auch wollte sich Corran Horn zu Gavins Freude bald wieder der Staffel anschließen. Der Planet wurde in der folgenden Zeit unter harten Bedingungen von der Neuen Republik gehalten und so kämpfte die Renegaten-Staffel mit den anderen Jägerstaffeln wie den Wilden Rittern und der Zwillingssonnen-Staffel und sonstigen Schiffen immer wieder in Gefechten gegen die Yuuzhan Vong. Die Renegaten-Staffel empfing schon kurz darauf den Beirat der Neuen Republik auf Borleais, jedoch war es nicht vorstellbar, dass dieser noch nach dem Tod des Staatschefs Borsk Fey’lya und dem Verlust von Coruscant funktionieren konnte. Nach der Zurschaustellung des neuen, selbsternannten Staatschef Pwoe, wie er von Antilles verlangte den Planeten so lange wie möglich zu halten, wies dieser ihn allerdings wieder ab und stellte eigene Forderungen, damit die Streitkräfte der Republik letzten Endes nicht alle sinnlos umkommen würden. Mit dem Zusammentreffen auf die Politiker der Republik entschloss man sich eine Art geheime Widerstandsbewegung zu gründen, die nicht an das kurzsichtige Denken sowie die Traditionen der derzeitigen Regierung gebunden wäre, und als Innerer Kreis, zu dem auch Gavin zählte, handelten sie nun unabhängig von den Senatoren.Rebellenträume Mit dem Supersternzerstörer Lusankya und dem Sternenlanze-Projekt auf ihrer Seite konnte der Planet im Pyria-System weiterhin gehalten werden und Gavin und die Renegaten-Staffel nahmen an den vielen taktisch wirkungsvollen Operationen von Antilles teil. Bei einem dieser Gefechte wurde den Yuuzhan Vong durch ein Orbitalbombardement der Lusankya erheblich zugesetzt. Der Unausweichliche Verlust Borleias’ trat jedoch nach der Operation Speer des Imperators und der beabsichtigten Zerstörung der Lusankya ein.Aufstand der Rebellen In Richtung Sieg In der folgenden Zeit nahmen Gavin und seine Staffel an der Schlacht um Obroa-skai teil, wobei die Streitkräfte der Neuen Republik auf das Ende des Krieges hofften. Durch den Geheimdienst der Republik war bekannt geworden, dass sich der Höchste Oberlord Shimrra Jamaane zu der Bibliothekswelt begeben wollte und so wurde ein Angriff auf die dortige Yuuzhan Vong-Flotte gestartet. An Seiten einiger anderer Staffeln konnte das Gefecht mit dem Eintreten der hapanischen Flotte von Königinmutter Tenel Ka Djo schließlich gewonnen und Shimrras Flaggschiff zerstört werden. Kurz darauf wurde allerdings bekannt gegeben, dass der Oberlord bei dem Kampf nicht umgekommen war und sie bloß einer Fehlinformation unterlagen waren. Somit setzte sich der Krieg weiterhin fort. Wenig später beteiligten sich Gavin und die Renegaten-Staffel an der für sie erfolgreich verlaufenden Schlacht um Ylesia, bei der die Friedensbrigade zerschlagen wurde, die bereits über den gesamten Krieg hinweg die Yuuzhan Vong bei ihren Bemühungen unterstützt hatten. Nach dem Sieg über die Kollaborateure kämpfte die Renegaten-Staffel bei Ebaq 9, wo es letztendlich sogar zu dem Tod des Kriegsmeisters Tsavong Lah kam.Wege des Schicksals In dem letzten Jahr des Krieges stellten Gavin und die Renegaten-Staffel ein Teil der gewaltigen Flotte dar, welche bei Mon Calamari aufgeboten wurde, um die Rückeroberung Coruscants erwirken zu können. In Zusammenarbeit mit der Zwillingssonnen- und Vanguard-Staffel lag es an der Renegaten-Staffel, die Tentakel vierzehn bis zwanzig der feindlichen Flottenformation zu vernichten, jedoch bewährten sich die Yuuzhan Vong in diesem Kampf als überaus effektiv. In der Unterzahl und nicht mit der üblichen Wirkungsweise vorgehend wurde den Streitkräften der Galaktischen Allianz erheblich zugesetzt, dennoch hielten sie stand. Zu ihrem Glück trat der lebende Planet Zonama Sekot zur selben Zeit bei Coruscant aus dem Hyperraum, weshalb sich die Yuuzhan Vong dorthin zurückzogen.Vereint durch die Macht Nun kam es letztendlich zu der Schlacht um Coruscant, dem letzten entscheidenden Gefecht des Krieges. Anfangs eskortierten Gavin und die Renegaten-Staffel die Truppentransporter durch die starken Schwerkraftanomalien der Dovin Basale zum Planeten, daraufhin führten sie ihren Angriff auf Shimrras Zitadelle fort und mit dem Tod des Höchsten Oberlords durch Luke Skywalker fand der Krieg schließlich sein Ende, nachdem der Kriegsmeister Nas Choka den Waffenstillstand einging. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt nach Kriegsende wurde Gavin zum Commodore befördert und erhielt das Kommando über die Mon Mothma. Diese gehörte 36 NSY zur Fünften Flotte unter der Führung von Admiral Bwua'tu und war mit der Blockade des Utegetu-Nebels beteiligt. Dabei verhinderten sie, dass sich die insektoiden Killiks weiter ausdehnen könnten, was schließlich mit der Schlacht im Murgo-Engpass zum Schwarmkrieg führte.Der Schwarmkrieg Zweiter Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Im Jahre 40 NSY bekleidete Gavin inzwischen einen Rang als Admiral und war stellvertretender Kommandeur der Vierten Flotte der Allianz. Im Zuge dessen nahm er an der Schlacht von Balmorra teil. Nach der Zerstörung des Führungsschiffes wurde er von Jacen Solo zum neuen Befehlshaber der Flotte ernannt. Gavin führte den Angriff auf die Streitkräfte von Commenor weiter und vollführte dabei riskante Manöver als er die Jägerstaffeln in den Nahkampf mit den feindlichen Sternenzerstörern schickte. Jacen Solo wollte Gavins Befehl schon widerrufen als die Waffen der feindlichen Schiffe durch die versteckten Jäger der Jedi vernichtet wurden. Gavin erhielt daher ein Lob von Solo, wobei der Admiral keinen Hehl daraus machte das er wenig von Solo als Oberkommandierendem hielt. Nachdem die Flotte von Commenor ausgeschaltet war befahl Gavin die Landungsboote der Hutten anzugreifen um eine Invasion von Balmorra zu verhindern. Solo drängte aber darauf die Flotte der Hutts anzugreifen und Balmorra seinem Schicksal zu überlassen. Gavin protestierte heftig befolgte aber schließlich den Befehl und ließ stattdessen auf die fliehende Flotte der Hutten feuern. In der darauffolgenden Schlacht von Kuat nahm er als kommandierender Offizier der Vierten Flotte teil. Persönlichkeit Als Gavin der Renegaten-Staffel beitrat, war er fast noch ein Kind. Dementsprechend wurde seine Persönlichkeit zu einem großen Teil in seiner Staffelzeit geformt. Das einzige was er von vorne hinein mitnahm, war eine starke Kämpfer und Arbeitseinstellung, wodurch es ihm gelang seine fehlende Erfahrung und sein Alter wett zu machen. Nach dem Tod Lujayne Forges, was sein erste Todesfall in seiner Umgebung war, war er sehr stark erschüttert, da sie ihm Übungsstunden gab. Während des Bacta-Kriegs blieb er seinen Idealen treu und war stets danach bemüht, das richtige und gerechte für die Galaxis zu tun. Schließlich war er grundlegend positiv auf die Welt eingestellt und reagierte ablehnend gegenüber Rassismus und anderen Dingen, die sich über die Welten erstrecken. Bei seiner späteren Arbeit als Leiter der Renegaten-Staffel legte Gavin viel Wert auf Disziplin, so gestattete er keine irrelevanten Gespräche über Kom und war umso mehr wütend auf sich selbst, als er zum ersten Mal ein größeres Yuuzhan Vong-Schiff erblickte und diese Regel ungewollt missachtete. Mit erst siebzehn Jahren war er einige Zeit in Asyr Sei'lar verliebt. Schließlich schien sein Wissen über Sexualkunde etwas nachzuhinken, doch durch seinen Freund Corran Horn bekam er das nötige Wissen vermittelt. Obwohl sich anfangs eine gewisse Art von Nervosität zeigte, war er später von der Bothanerin hingerissen und wollte sogar Kinder mit ihr. Die Einsätze mit den anderen Piloten ließen Gavin eine neue Reife an den Tag legen, die ihn dazu veranlasste, Kre'feys Herausforderung abzulehnen. Generell entwickelte er eine Freundschaft zu Horn, der für ihn die Rolle eines Mentors übernahm, nachdem er Gavin vor den Sticheleien Bror Jaces beschützte. Ebenfalls fungierten Wedge Antilles und Tycho Celchu in einer ähnlichen Position. Mit Wedge verband ihn, dass dieser mit seinem Onkel Biggs in vorherigen Schlachten kämpfte. Hinter den Kulissen *Auf Seite 424 im Roman Vereint durch die Macht wird er versehentlich von James Luceno als Gavin Dark'sider' bezeichnet. *Michael Stackpole entwickelte Gavin für seine X-Wing-Reihe und wurde besonders von diesem auch in der Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe weiter verwendet, wobei jedoch Greg Keyes, Troy Denning, Kathy Tyers, Aaron Allston und James Luceno es sich nicht nehmen ließen, den Piloten eine Rolle in ihren Büchern übernehmen zu lassen. Quellen *''X-Wing'' – Angriff auf Coruscant *''X-Wing'' – Die Mission der Rebellen *''X-Wing'' – Die teuflische Falle *''X-Wing'' – Bacta-Piraten *''X-Wing'' – Die Gespensterstaffel *''X-Wing'' – Operation Eiserne Faust *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Erben des Imperiums *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Die dunkle Seite der Macht *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Das letzte Kommando *''X-Wing'' – Isards Rache *''Corellia-Trilogie'' – Angriff auf Selonia *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Schatten der Vergangenheit *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Blick in die Zukunft *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Der Zorn des Admirals *''Union'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die schwarze Flut *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Verderben *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Planet der Verlorenen (Seite 15f. und 39f.) *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Verheißung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Ultimatum *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Rebellenträume *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Aufstand der Rebellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wege des Schicksals *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Vereint durch die Macht *''Dunkles Nest'' – Die verborgene Königin *''Wächter der Macht'' – Inferno *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' }} Einzelnachweise cs:Gavin Darklighter en:Gavin Darklighter es:Gavin Darklighter fi:Gavin Darklighter ru:Гэвин Дарклайтер Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Feuchtfarmer Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Renegaten-Staffel Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Admiräle Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Legends